


it was bright pink

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Sex Shop AU, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Shop AU that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was bright pink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation on Tumblr :D

Clarke loved her job, in her mind it was an easy job to love; she worked at a sex shop after all. She not only worked there but she was the owner, so if she wanted to take a shift off, she could and if certain companies wanted her to give her some products to test out, she wasn’t going to say no.

Clarke’s new favourite toy was a classic, a slim vibrator that is bright pink. Normally her tastes were a bit more out there, but she just adored this vibrator.

Her favourite toy was use in at this very moment, she had come home from work after seeing this man pacing outside her store for half an hour, clearly torn about whether or not to come in. Clarke got a bit annoyed at him towards the end but her anger was negated by his appearance. With dark curly hair that just covered his ears, a shirt that showed how large his biceps were and how broad his chest was and a pair of jeans that were a gift from God, she was attracted to this sinful stranger.

She took in a sharp breath as she slid the vibrator past her entrance again, she tried not to imagine her dark stranger in place of it but she couldn’t help herself. In her mind it wasn’t her who had control of the vibrator, but him. He teased her entrance with it, circling around it with a vibrator pulsing and then went up to her clit. She groaned a little as she moved it, but she couldn’t help but move her hips towards the pleasure as swirled around her. She needed more, needed more of that hot, sweet torment.

“Oh God,” she groaned as she flicked the speed up a little. She felt the pressure inside of her dial up a notch as the vibrations slowly drove her insane.

She let the toy drift down to her entrance again, before pushing it in. She could see the man teasing her with it, pushing it around the edge of her. Like he was trying to widen her with his finger before he inserted his cock. Her breath came in ragged pants as she pushed her vibrator in a little further and as it brushed across her G-spot, her head flying back and other hand going to her breasts. She gave it one squeeze before tugging on the nipple, the whimper that escaped her throat was pathetic, not that she really noticed it because her fantasy was demanding her attention.

The man was leaning over her now and smirking down at her, because he would have had a gorgeous smirk that made her insides twist. He thrust the vibrator into her a bit rougher and her toes began to curl from the pleasure and her whole body shook. It was a gentle orgasm as the waves washed over her, those waves were like a rip though, dragging her further and further into oblivion.


End file.
